The present invention relates generally to a hand cart or dolly which supports a tank, barrel or similar container. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bumper mounted on such a cart for reducing damage from contact between the frame of the cart and walls, furniture and similar objects.
Carts or dollies for transporting barrels or tanks standing on end are well known. One or more bumpers may be provided; mounted to the frame of the cart, for protecting against damage in the event of a collision. Such a bumper may cover a caster assembly, as disclosed in coassigned U.S. application Ser. No. 670,068, filed Nov. 13, 1984. That bumper can only be replaced, however, by removal of the caster wheel.
It would be advantageous to provide a bumper which is easily replaceable but is firmly held in place.